parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Marshall's Clues (Nick Jr. Female Style)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Marshall's Clues (Nick Jr. Female Style). *(Song Starts) *Blue: Hi!, I'm Blue! *Dora: My Name's Dora! *Periwinkle: I'm Periwinkle! *Sprinkles: I'm Sprinkles! *Isa: My Name's Isa! *Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy! *Kai-Lan: Kai-Lan! *Hoho: And Hoho Too! *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: And We're..., (Singing) The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Together in The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Blue: (Singing) In The Place Where We Belong! *Periwinkle: (Singing) Where We'll Probably Sing A Song! *Sprinkles: (Singing) And We'll Maybe Dance Along! *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: (Singing) We've Got The Whole Wide World In The Our To Explore!, We Always Find Things We've Never Seen Before!, That's Why Everyday We're Back for More!, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *(Song Ends) *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: (Reading) The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Marshall's Clues (Nick Jr. Female Style)! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Backyardigans! *Hoho: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Periwinkle: And Guess What We're Doing Today! *Sprinkles: It's A Special Guest Who Wants to See Us! *Blue: Do You Know Who It Is? *Wubbzy: That's Right! *Kai-Lan: We're Going to See Dora and Marshall on Marshall's Clues! *Isa: We Get to Meet Dora, Look for Clues, and Think Along! *Dora: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Wubbzy: Excellent! *Hoho: We Really Need Your Help! *Blue: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to The Marshall's Clues House! *Sprinkles: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Dora: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Periwinkle: And Even Dora's Friend, Miss Spider! *Kai-Lan: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Marshall's Clues! *Isa: But, Where's Dora? *Dora: I'm Right Here! *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola Out There!, It's Me, Dora!, Have You Seen Marshall?, My Dalmatian? *Marshall: (Barks) *Blue: There He Is! *Hoho: Hi, Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!) *Dora: Oh!, Come On In! *Dora: We're Coming! *Wubbzy: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Dora: Hola!, You're The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Am I Right? *Kai-Lan: You're Absolutely Correct, Dora! *Wubbzy: We Love Your Episodes! *Sprinkles: And We Dance to Your Songs Everytime! *Isa: Your Songs Are Awesome! *Dora: Gracias, Guys!, That Was Very Nice! *Blue: Where's Marshall? *Dora: Marshall?, Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks I'm Right Here!) *Dora: Oh!, Here He Is! *Dora: It's Nice to Meet You, Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks Thanks, Dora!) *Dora: So, Marshall!, What Do You Want to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets? *Marshall: (Barks) *(Marshall Stamps The Pawprint) *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: Woah! *Dora: Great Idea! *Blue: What Does That Mean? *Dora: It Means, We Get to Play Marshall's Clues to Figure Out What Marshall Wants to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, I Love Marshall's Clues! *Periwinkle: So Do We! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So, Marshall's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Right? *Dora: Si!, That's Right!, Marshall's Clues!, So, How Do We Get This Pawprint Off? *Wubbzy: I Have an Idea!, I'll Use My Cape!, Because It's Blue! *Kai-Lan: Good Idea, Wubbzy! *Dora: Give It A Try! *(Wubbzy Wipes Off The Pawprint) *Blue: Wow, Wubbzy!, Your Cape is Blue! *Dora: It Certainly Is! *Wubbzy: Thanks, Guys! *Dora: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Marshall's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Sprinkles: Notebook! *Dora: Right, Sprinkles!, and Where Do We Keep Our Notebook? *Blue and Dora: Binyah Binyah! *Dora: Right!, Our Friend Binyah Binyah!, Follow Me! *Binyah Binyah: Hi, Dora!, Say!, Are Those The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets? *Isa: We Sure Are! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Binyah Binyah! *Dora: Binyah Binyah!, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Binyah Binyah: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Binyah Binyah Gives Dora The Notebook) *Dora: Gracias! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Periwinkle: Cool Notebook! *Dora: Thanks, Guys!, Okay!, Here's How You Play Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Hoho: Pawprint! *Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Blue and Dora: Clue! *Dora: A Clue? *Periwinkle and Sprinkles: A Clue! *Dora: Then We Put It in Our... *Isa: Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Dora, and Marshall: (Singing) Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues! *Blue: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dora: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Periwinkle: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Sprinkles: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Isa: Marshall's Clues! *Wubbzy: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Kai-Lan: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Hoho: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Dora, and Marshall: (Singing) Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue: (Singing) Think... *Dora: (Singing) Think! *Periwinkle: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Sprinkles: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Dora: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Marshall Jumps Into The Screen) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Dora: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Great Singing, Guys! *Wubbzy: No Problem, Dora! *Dora: So, I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Marshall Wants to Do With You Fellahs!, Will You Help Me? *Blue: Sure We Can! *Dora: You Will? *Hoho: Yes! *Dora: Excelente!, Um..., Did You See Which Way Marshall Went? *Sprinkles: That Way! *Dora: That Way!, Gracias!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues. *Periwinkle: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Wubbzy: (Gasps), I See A Clue! *Kai-Lan: Dora!, There's A Clue! *Dora: There's A Clue?, Where? *Hoho: It's Right There! *Dora: There is A Clue!, You Found It for The First Time!, and It's..., A Smiley Face!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Dora: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, A Smiley Face!, First A Circle, Than 2 Eyes, and A Mouth for A Smile!, There, A Smiley Face., So, What Could Marshall Want to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets, With A Smiley Face?, Do You Know? *Blue: Maybe Like, Make Us Happy! *Dora: Good Thinking, Blue!, But I Think We Better Find 2 More Clues to Figure This Out. *Katie: Hey, Dora!, Come Quick! *Dora: That Sounds Like Katie! *Dora: Let's Go Meet Her and She'll Know What We Are! *Dora: Follow Me! *Wubbzy: Okay, Dora! *Katie: Hi, Dora!, Who Are These? *Dora: These are The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Katie: Hi, Backyardigans!, Hi, Wonder Pets! *Blue, Dora, Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Isa, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Hoho: Hi There, Katie! *Dora: What Seems to Be The Problem? *Katie: Well, We're Trying to Find Chase's Blankie!, It's Lost!, and He's Cold! *Periwinkle: Hey!, We Can Help Find The Blankie! *Dora: You Guys Can? *Wubbzy: Sure!, We're Good Finders! *Katie: Wonderful! *Dora: Come On, Guys!, Vamonos!, Let's Go Find Chase's Blankie! *Sprinkles: Do You See It Anywhere? *Kai-Lan: I Don't See His Blankie! *Hoho: Is It Under The Bed? *Blue: No!, I Don't See It!, How About Under The Table? *Isa: No!, How About Under The Pillow? *Periwinkle: No!, It's Not There Either! *Wubbzy: Now What? *Dora: Hey, Guys!, I Found Chase's Blankie! *Hoho: Where Did You Find That, Dora? *Dora: It Was Under The Basket! *Blue: Wow, Dora!, You Found Chase's Blankie! *Wubbzy: Let's Go Give It to Chase! *Kai-Lan: Dora!, We Found Chase's Blankie! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Nick Jr. Female Style Category:Transcripts